Moves like Jagger
by Demigod Tribute from Hogwarts
Summary: The Trebles and Beca sing Moves like Jagger.


Beca sat next to the Bellas at their table at the annual Barden fundraiser at the end of the year-her first of four, since she was staying at Barden until she graduated, much to her dad's excitement - waiting for the Trebles to come on stage and perform. The Bellas had been offered a chance to sing too, being the current ICCA champions but Aubrey's politely declined on account of Chloe's voice and throat after she complained about it 3 rehearsals straight.

Beca was nervous. Unbeknownst to everyone but the Trebles, she was performing with them, since they were going to do _Moves like Jagger_, and Jesse had asked her to do Christina Aguilera's part. She'd agreed hesitantly, mostly because they'd forbidden her from telling anyone, anyone mostly being the Bellas, because they wanted it to be a surprise. She'd done it anyway though, and she had to admit, she was looking forward to their faces.

It'd been harder than she'd originally thought, but they'd pulled it off, and now she was sitting at the Bellas' table, close enough to the stage that she could get to it in enough time for her part.

She still wasn't convinced she could pull off Aguilera, but all the Trebles said she sounded awesome. "Aca-awesome," Jesse had said once, causing her to smack him sharply on the arm. She made sure her hair was hiding the mic connected to her ear and smiled as she heard the Trebles being announced

She swivelled in hear seat as the Trebles came on stage, just catching Jesse's wink and Benji's thumbs up.

They got into position, and the song started out normally. Austin, Kolio, Benji, and Brendan started the whistling, Donald came in with the beat, and then Unicycle joined him, and Jesse began the first verse.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right then aim for my heart_

Beca let the words wash over her, getting more into their performance than she usually did, waiting for her cue. As Jesse finished the chorus, she heard a click in her ear, telling her the mic had turned on, and sang the "_Yeah, yeah," _that began her part.

As she walked over to the stage and Jesse picked her up gracefully, she reveled in the surprised faces on every member of the audience, and fell easily into her dancing with Jesse as she sang.

_You wanna know_

_how to make me smile_

_take control, own me just for the night._

She ignored Amy's catcall and Stacie's whoop as she grinded against Jesse. She turned to face him and started walking him backwards with her finger on his chest as she continued.

_And if I share my secret_

_you're gonna have to keep it_

_nobody else can see this_

She took him by the arm and, as choreographed, led him through the next part of the dance and song.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby rub me right._

At this, she slid his hands down her body, quick and sexy, and then he grabbed her wrists and led her through the next dance moves, her singing all the while.

_But if I share my secret,_

_you're gonna have to keep it_

_nobody else can see this_

She did her best to get the notes, and judging by the cheers, mostly from the Bellas, she'd got 'em.

Their dancing sped up after that as Jesse took over the song,

_And it goes like this,_

with Beca and the Trebles carrying him through it perfectly.

They'd worked hard on this, and she'd be damned if it wasn't perfect.

But apparently it had been, because when Jesse stopped singing, Beca pressed tightly against him, and the same 4 Trebles whistled the song to a finish, they audience went crazy, the Bellas the first of many giving them a standing ovation. Beca bowed quickly, refusing to curtsy, kissed Jesse quickly (earning more cheers from the Bellas) and ran off the stage, back to her seat with her friends.

"What was that?!" Aubrey said, but she was grinning.

"That," Beca said, fist-bumping Cynthia-Rose, "was me being a good girlfriend. How'd I do?"

"Amazing!" Chloe squealed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Neither did I," Jesse said, coming up behind her and hugging her shoulders. "Well, I did, but only because she's been practicing with us the last 3 weeks."

"How'd we not notice that?" Stacie asked no one in particular, and Beca shrugged, bringing a hand up to hold Jesse's. "I don't spend every minute with you nerds, and saying I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend wasn't a lie."

"Boy toy," Fat Amy corrected. "You definitely said boy toy."

"That was you," Beca pointed out, and patted Jesse's hand, looking up at him and saying, "Go away. I've done my part."

He kissed her hair. "And you did it awesomely. Movie in my dorm after this?"

She nodded, and tilted her head upwards so she could awkwardly kiss him on the lips before he left to find the Trebles.

Beca turned back to the Bellas to find Chloe, still grinning, Stacie winking suggestively at her and Amy-was Amy purring?

"Movies," she said loudly. "Just movies."

She heard Jesse laugh from across the room. They both knew it wasn't just movies.

_**Voila! My second fanfiction! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are much appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_


End file.
